Secret Laboratory
The Secret Laboratory (commonly known as the Secret Lab) is a members-only room that was available for the Halloween Party 2008 and the Halloween Party 2009. You must have had the Rad Scientist Costume to enter, which was available in the Gift Shop catalog at that time. A surprising aspect is that you could meet Gary here and get a free background from him if you were lucky enough to find him as he went on random servers. He would also say "Let's go to the Haunted House!" And penguins would follow him into the Haunted House, those are the only two rooms that Gary was found. There was also a free item here in the form of a lantern. This lab also featured the Monster Maker 3000, yet another one of Gary's inventions. It doubled as the location where the Living Sled was created. The Lab was created by Gary the Gadget Guy. The room had a cell window, Monster Maker 3000, Test Tubes, Blueprints and a Boiler. It could be accessed through the Book Room. You have to click the candle. It was also known as: Gary`s Secret Lab, The Party, and The Scientist Lab. The lab returned for the Halloween Party 2009, except it was instead accessed from the Mine. One simply clicked on the lamp in the Mine and an entrance revealed itself. Trivia *You had to have the Rad Scientist Costume to get in but you didn't have to wear it. You also didn't need the hair. Few penguins thought you had to be an agent for access to it when it re opened in 2009. *It was possible to find Gary the Gadget Guy in this room. He would give away free backgrounds and talk to the penguins who are present in the room. *Everything, except the penguins, chat bar, etc. was black and white, and there are flickers that make it look like it's out of an old movie. *This was the place where the mad scientist created the living sled. The Monster Maker is very similar to the machine that made the sled. There's also a sled in the corner of the room and blueprints of sleds on the walls. *It was one of the rooms that you have to get a certain item to access. *For some strange reason, there is a boiler in the room. It is the only room apart from the Boiler Room to have one. *This room has a similar setting to Ruby and the Ruby because of its black and white background. *It had been confirmed to come back during the Halloween Party 2009 by the Club Penguin Times. *The Lab returned in the 2009 Halloween Party, but this time it was in the Mine. *When the Lab returned in 2009, there was a Monster Maker Catalog, featuring various old play costume parts and some new monster clothing. *Since January 2010, there have been rumors that the rockslide in the Mine (which is suspiciously near where the entrance to the lab was during the Halloween Party 2009) was caused by Herbert, and that he was trying to break into the lab. *Non-Members could enter this room as the Rad Scientist Costume could be unlocked. Gallery File:Entrance_to_secret_lab.PNG|The passage through the Secret Lab in 2008. File:Staircase-note.png|This message will appear if you don't have the Rad Scientist Costume. SWFs * The Music See also *Halloween Party 2008 *Monster Maker 3000 Category:Temporary Rooms Category:Events Category:Club Penguin Category:The Party Rooms